This proposal outlines a program of broad training for Dr. Marianne Prout, a medical oncologist who will have finished a master's in Public Health degree, and a program for developing preventive oncology training and research at Boston Univesity. Dr. Prout would obtain further training in behavioral medicine, health law, cancer genetics, and nutrition. Then, building on strong programs at Boston Universsity in clinical cancer education, oncobiology, preventive medicine, and public health, she would develop a preventive oncology curriculum within the School of Public Health. Collaboration with faculty from MIT would add further depth of the training and research.